UNESCO Collection of Traditional Music
"The UNESCO Collection of Traditional Music comprises 127 albums of music from around the world. Smithsonian Folkways Recordings published a dozen previously unreleased albums and re-released 115 albums of recordings published between 1961 and 2003 but out of print since 2005. All are available in both digital and physical formats. The United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization (UNESCO) launched the series in collaboration with musicologist Alain Daniélou (1907–1994) and the International Music Council (IMC). Collaboration continued more recently with the International Council for Traditional Music (ICTM). The UNESCO Collection of Traditional Music stands as one of the earliest achievements of UNESCO’s program for safeguarding and revitalizing intangible cultural heritage. With recordings from more than 70 nations, the UNESCO Collection of Traditional Music offers a staggering diversity of our shared humanity. Much of the collection was gathered in situ and is presented as field recordings. Extensive annotations and photographs accompany each release. The republishing of this collection marks renewed commitment to making this unique collection of diverse musical expressions accessible to the public. Starting in April 2014, and until July 2015 two albums per week were released and now all 127 albums are available via digital download, streaming services, on-demand physical CDs, and library streaming audio subscription." (from the Smithsonian Folkways WebSite URL: http://folkways.si.edu/unesco, 25.10.2016) =Discography by Catalogue numbers= *8006 - Niger / Northern Benin: Music of the Fulani (1975) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.11.2016 UNES08006.jpg *8009 - Bolivia: Panpipes (1987) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.11.2016 UNES08009.jpg *8010 - Korea (1972) Discogs, 25.10.2016; Smithsonian Folkways, 25.10.2016 *8015 - Armenia: Liturgical Chants - Mekhitarist Community of Venice (1975) Smithsonian Folkways, 28.11.2016 UNES08015.jpg *8016 - Japan: Semiclasssical and Folk Music (1974) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.10.2016 *8017 - North India: Instrumental Music - Sitar, Flute, Sarangi (1972) Discogs, 26.10.2016; Smithsonian Folkways, 26.10.2016 *8020 - Central African Republic Smithsinian Folkways, 28.11.2016 UNES08020.jpg *8021 - North India: Instrumental Music - Rudra Veena, Vichitra Veena, Sarod, Shahnai (1974) Smithsonian Folkways, 26.10.2016 *8030 - Japan: O-Suwa-Daiko Drums (1978) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.11.2016 UNES08030.jpg *8038 - Egypt: Taqâsîm & Layâlî - Cairo Tradition (1971) Discogs, 26.10.2016; Smithsonian Folkways, 26.10.2016 *8043 - Central African Republic: Banda Polyphony (1976) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.11.2016 UNES08043.jpg *8044 - Iraq: Iqa’at - Traditional Rhythmic Structure (1979) Smithsonian Folkways, 27.10.2016 *8045 - Azerbaijan: Azerbaijani Mugam (1975) Smithsonian Folkways, 26.10.2016 *8046 - Bahrain: Fidjeri: Songs of the Pearl Divers (1978) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.11.2016 UNES08046.jpg *8049 - Viet Nam: Tradition of the South (1975) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.11.2016 UNES08049.jpg *8053 - Canada: Music of the Inuit - The Copper Eskimo Tradition (1983) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.11.2016 UNES08053.jpg *8064 - Folk Music of Cuba (1995) Smithsonian Folkways, 26.10.2016 *8070 - Viet Nam Smithsonian Folkways, 26.10.2016 *8072 - Sudan: Music of the Blue Nile Province - The Gumuz Tribe (1985) Smithsonia Folkways, 28.11.2016 UNES08072.jpg *8073 - Sudan: Music of the Blue Nile Province - The Ingessana and Berta Tribes (1985) Smithsonian Folkways, 28.11.2016 UNES08073.jpg *8074 - Ethiopia: Three Cordophone Traditions (1985) Smithsonian F9olkways, 27.10.2016 *8077 - Bengal: Bengali Traditional Folk Music (1972) Smithsonian Folkways, 27.10.2016 *8103 - Ritual Chant and Music (1981) Smithsonian Folkways, 26.10.2016 *8212 - Tajik Music of Badakhshan (1993) Smithsonian Folkways *8213 - Turkmen Epic Singing: Köroğlu (1994) Discogs, 27.10.2016; Smithsonian Folkways, 27.10.2016 *8265 - Music Tradition of Malawi (1996) Discogs, 29.10.2016; Smithsonian Folkways, 29.10.2016 *8266 - Afghanistan: The Traditional Music of Herât (1996) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.11.2016 UNES08266.jpg *8273 - Yemen: Songs from Hadramawt (1998) Smithsonian Folkways, 28.11.2016 UNES08273.jpg *8275 - Madagascar: Land of The Betsimisaraka (1998) Smithsonian Fokways, 29.11.2016 UNES08275.jpg *8276 - Kroatia: Traditional Music of Today (1998) Smithsonian Folkways, 26.10.2016 *8279 - Nepal: Ritual and Entertainment (1999) Smithsonian Folkways, 26.10.2016 *8281 - Myanmar: Music by the Hsaing Waing Orchestra: The Burmese Harp (1998) Smithsonian Folkways, 27.10.2016 *8282 - Madagascar: Spirit Music from the Tamatave Region (2001) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.10.2016 *8284 - Afghanistan: Female Musicians of Herat (2002) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.11.2016 UNES08284.jpg *8302 - Yoshihisha Taira: Tribute to Noguchi (1989) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.10.2016 *8308 - Uzbekistan: Musical Traditions of the Karakalpaks (2015) Smithsonian Folkways, 28.10.2016 *8317 - Portugal: Festas in Minho (2015) Smithsonian Folkways, 27.10.2016 *8319 - Japan: Koishimaru Izutsuya: Master of the Kawachi Ondo Epics (2015) Smithsonian Folkways, 29.11.2016 UNES08319.jpg *8323 - Portugal: Music and Dance from Madeira Smithsonian Folkways, 27.10.2016 =References= =Bibliography= Online ressources *'Discogs', URL: https://www.discogs.com/de/label/231399-UNESCO-Collection-of-Traditional-Music-of-the-World, 25.10.2016 Category:Record labels